


Talk Out

by TutiCherry



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutiCherry/pseuds/TutiCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus está enfadado con Milo por algo que el griego hizo, y discuten “acaloradamente”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Out

**Author's Note:**

> 24.Febrero.2012
> 
> La idea para este fic nació por allá en el año 2006 cuando andaba con unas amigas roleando en un foro, y mi amiga Kea, que en aquel momento roleaba con Milo, me traumó para siempre porque su Milo era simplemente el hombre de mis sueños.
> 
> Así que se lo dedico a ella :3
> 
> Para mi sis, hermosa y malvada, Kea <3

Milo salía del baño cuando Camus cruzó la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con un fuerte golpe. El peliazul se giró hacia el sonido del portazo, donde se le revelaba un Camus cruzado de brazos delante de la puerta.

Estaba enfadado.

Milo sonrió mientras se acomodaba con una felina mano la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

\- Hola Camus.-

\- Me avergonzaste hoy. -

\- ¿Lo hice? -

Milo enarcó una ceja todavía sonriendo, y regresó su atención a la cama, donde la ropa con que planeaba vestirse antes que Camus llegara todavía descansaba.

\- ... Milo ... -

\- No sé de qué hablas.-

Sonrió demasiado amplio, con una jactancia que enfadó aún más a Camus. 

\- Milo.-

Camus no levantó la voz, pero habló más firme y más bajo que antes. Milo, sabiendo que lo provocaría más, se acercó con rebosante arrogancia hasta quedar a solo un paso del más bajo, donde se detuvo sacudiendo con una mano los húmedos rizos que enarbolaban su cabeza.

\- Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas. -

Se cruzó de brazos él también y sonrió, con su mirada fija y algo entrecerrada sobre los labios que tenía a escasos centímetros.

Camus por su parte se mantuvo estático, su rostro inmutable, y sostuvo la fruncida mirada durante un par de segundos sobre las fieras turquesas del peliazul. Por dentro, sentía su coraje aumentar a cada segundo por la socarrona sonrisa que tenía en frente.

Se giró.

\- No voy a quedarme aquí tolerando que me tomes por tonto. -

Tomó la perilla y la giró, abriendo la puerta.

Milo la cerró, pasando sus manos a cada lado del rostro del otro, empujando la puerta con una fuerza que dejó perplejo al más bajo.

\- Yo no le hago el amor a tontos. -

Susurró con un tono grave, serio por primera vez desde que Camus irrumpiera en su habitación, bajo y despacio, permitiendo que las palabras se colaran con lentitud por el oído que sus labios rozaban, siendo su intención con ello que el otro comprendiera que cualquier actuación ya había quedado atrás.

¿Es que Camus siempre necesitaba ir tan lejos?

¿Por qué no comprendía de una vez todo lo que para él significaba y dejaba atrás todos sus planteos?

Camus no atinó a moverse durante unos instantes, los necesarios que le tomó analizar la situación. Era evidente que Milo ya no jugaba con él. La seriedad de esas palabras era enormemente más tangible que el cinismo de las anteriores.

Pero su enfado no desaparecería tan fácil. Sabía que Milo lo tomaba en serio. Pero lo que a Camus le exasperaba era que a pesar de tomarlo en serio en la intimidad de la alcoba, allá afuera, donde el resto de sus compañeros interactuaba con ellos, Camus sentía que Milo a veces pretendía guardar el secreto que compartían, cuando en realidad quería gritarle al mundo que era suyo, cual bestia que marca su territorio. Lo que a Camus no le parecía serio en absoluto.

\- Lo que hiciste hoy fue innecesario. Nadie sospechará nada si simplemente actúas con normalidad.-

Milo rodó los ojos hacia arriba, y finalmente dejó su rostro caer en resignación sobre el hombro de Camus, donde quedó un par de segundos, antes de levantarlo sólo unos centímetros para seguir hablando.

\- ¿Qué pretendes de mi, Acuario? ¿Qué actúe con normalidad cuando otro te tiene atrapado con su cuerpo contra el suelo? -

\- Dioses, Milo, era un entrenamiento.- Camus soltó de manera cortante a la vez que ladeaba un poco el rostro para mirar al otro de frente.

\- Entrenamiento o no, no me gusta que mi hombre se la pase revolcándose con otro en el suelo.-

Camus estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Milo se le adelantó.

\- Mira Acuario, la única razón por la que mantengo el secreto es porque tú me lo pediste. Si quieres que me comporte con normalidad al menos no hagas cosas que mandan mi cordura al infierno.-

El peliverde se tomó unos segundos para analizar lo que el griego le decía. No terminaba de encontrar el error en sus acciones, una simple sesión de entrenamiento no era más que eso. Sin embargo Milo estaba dejándole en claro que no lo toleraba. Siempre tuvo en cuenta que el peliazul era voluble e irascible, pero el episodio de esa mañana había sorprendido a Camus. Quizá estaba pidiendo mucho de él. ¿Habría sido un error seguir el juego del escorpión y aceptarlo como su compañero? Camus sabía, muy en el fondo, que por más que analizara su situación y las opciones que tuviera, a esas alturas ya todo análisis sería en vano. Decidió dar por terminada la discusión, y el inútil análisis que siempre terminaba en lo mismo: quería estar con Milo.

Sin decir una palabra, se giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente al otro, sus narices casi rozándose.

Milo lo supo suyo cuando aquel desvió la mirada.

El peliazul sonrió de nuevo, sincero en sus acciones esta vez, y mientras una mano tomaba al otro del antebrazo y lo pegaba con un seco movimiento a su pecho, la otra subía por su cuello elevándole el rostro al llegar a su mandíbula, maniobrando de aquella manera para que toda la zona quedara libre para sus labios, que no demoraban en pegarse disfrazados de succionantes besos a su piel.

Camus se dejó hacer durante los segundos que le tomó recorrer con sus manos la desnuda y húmeda espalda de Milo, acariciando con poca suavidad su cintura, subiendo un brazo hasta la nuca del otro donde enredó sus dedos en los empapados cabellos y tiró lo suficiente para despegar el rostro de Milo de su cuello. El menor respondió a las órdenes sin demora, dejando salir con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones, aire que chocó húmedo y caliente contra los labios de Camus. El peliverde sintió a todos sus sentidos enloquecer con el efecto, y con prisas atrapó la boca de Escorpio en el beso que pretendía darle, el cual terminó siendo mas feroz de lo que había planeado, volcando su peso encima del otro, sintiendo que la locura se expandía por su cuerpo y llegaba a sus manos, las que volvían a recorrer –esta vez con mucha menos calma- esa espalda que tenían a su entera disposición, bajaron hasta la marcada cintura dejando caer la insulsa toalla en el proceso, y luego mas abajo, apretando y atrayendo a Milo contra sí, sintiendo que a partir de ese momento sus caderas nunca mas podrían ser separadas.

El beso contagió a Milo de la locura que invadía al francés, enmarcó primero su rostro con ambas manos, intentando demostrarle el agradecimiento que sentía hacia las acciones que le regalaba, pero notando cuan poco le importaba eso a Camus, una de sus manos se trasladó hasta la nuca, atrayendo el rostro del otro más cerca, para que su eufórica lengua pudiera dominar con mayor facilidad la tibia boca que se le entregaba sin miramientos. Rozó el costado de Camus con caricias nada delicadas con su otra mano, completamente aturdido por la forma en que el más bajo prácticamente se le tiraba encima, enajenado con el apremio con el que esas manos atrajeron sus caderas contra las otras.

Sustraído de toda coherencia, apresó a Camus y lo arrastró hasta la cama, donde no le tomó mas que un instante liberarlo con torpeza de su ropa de entrenamiento, para comenzar a recorrer su torso con incesantes lamidas, logrando su objetivo de enloquecer al otro quien agarraba sus cabellos casi con furia, insistiendo sus manos en llevar el rostro del griego hacia abajo y atender aquello que con sus maniáticas acciones había provocado. El peliazul no opuso resistencia, y su lengua siguió el camino que se le indicaba sin ninguna suavidad, sintió el agarre convertirse en puños cuando lo tomaba dentro de su boca, recorrió con hábiles manos un par de muslos que sumisos se dejaron caer lánguidamente a cada lado de su rostro… y se detuvo.

Camus se incorporó casi de inmediato, dirigiendo una impaciente mirada al que reptaba por encima de él, y antes de poder insistir en que regresara a lo que estaba haciendo, Milo –ya arrodillado en la cama- tomaba su nuca y lo guiaba hasta su creciente erección. Camus se reacomodó y no demoró en devolver el favor, tomándose unos segundos de tanto en tanto para elevar sus parpados y clavar sus turbados ojos en la mirada, que brillaba casi maníaca, de Milo, quien a su vez acariciaba con urgencia la nuca del otro indicándole que no se detuviera.

En un segundo, movido por puro instinto, Milo apartó a Camus con tan poca suavidad que en un mismo movimiento terminó de espaldas en la cama, pero a Camus no podía importarle menos, y adivinando las intenciones del otro abrió sus piernas casi con descaro. Milo, desposeído de toda cordura, se abalanzó sobre él, presionándose con fuerza contra el cuerpo que tan sugestivamente lo invitaba, llevó una mano hacia sus caderas y coló un dedo, luego otro, y luego varios, mientras frotaba sus caderas con un ritmo enloquecido contra las de su compañero, quien había perdido el control sobre sus miembros, y su voz, y sus labios, y sólo lograba respirar porque no necesitaba pensar para hacerlo.

Impetuoso y aturdido por la visión que tenía en frente, a Milo no le tomó más que un respiro introducirse en el cálido pasaje, un gruñido bajo y gutural escapó de su garganta, y comenzó a moverse casi sin prisa pero con una desesperación palpable en los sonidos que liberaba su boca. Camus colaboró, a él tampoco le interesaba ir con pausa, movió sus caderas con evidente impaciencia, marcando un nuevo ritmo, mas rápido y desenfrenado, que obligó a Milo buscar soporte en el mullido colchón donde tuvo que apoyar una mano, dejando su espalda al alcance de unas impías manos que sin piedad comenzaron a recorrerla dejando sus huellas. Milo, casi enceguecido por el ritmo que el otro imponía a su total antojo, tuvo que apoyarse en ambos codos para poder concentrar toda su poca atención en las estocadas de sus incansables caderas, y las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y las manos que se envolvían en su cuello empujando su rostro hacia abajo, y la boca que prácticamente seca por los gimoteos pedía socorro a la suya en un beso que más que beso era asalto de lenguas y mordidas y gemidos y lamidas.

Un instante más y Milo era sacudido por espasmos, espasmos que sacudieron su cuerpo a lo largo de toda su espina hasta el último de sus cabellos. Continuó el firme bamboleo de sus caderas, extasiado por el hormigueo al que sucumbía su cuerpo, gruñendo bajito con cada vaivén, hasta que vio el cuerpo debajo suyo contraerse, y llevar el rostro hacia atrás, su frente sudada enmarcada por el caprichoso flequillo húmedo y pegado a ella, su torso subiendo y bajando en un ciclo sin fin, hipnotizando a Milo de manera tal que en un segundo ya estaba encima suyo nuevamente, llenándolo de besos, subiendo por su cuello, dejando el rastro de su lengua por su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, donde ya algo más calmado, sólo dejaba un suave y quedo beso.

Yacieron de esa forma un par de minutos, hasta que sintieron que sus respiraciones se normalizaban, que el sudor de sus cuerpos desaparecía y que sus extremidades se relajaban.

Camus fue el primero en querer levantarse, pero Milo tomó su brazo y lo trajo de vuelta a la cama.

\- Sólo quiero darme un baño…-

\- Y yo sólo quiero que te quedes en la cama.-

\- Pero estamos sudados y sucios. Tú al menos te duchaste luego del entrenamiento, yo no tuve oportunidad ni para eso.-

-Acuario, sólo… quédate en la cama, ¿si? Siempre insistes con el baño. Por una vez, quédate en la cama y déjame dormirme sabiendo que estás en mi cama.-

Milo casi arrastraba las palabras, y por el hecho de que ni siquiera abría los ojos para hablar, Camus sospechó que el griego no demoraría mucho más en dormirse. Supuso que podía hacerle ese pequeño favor al de ojos turquesas, y que después de todo a él mucho daño tampoco le hacía. Todo lo contrario, debía admitir.

Lo que Camus no calculó fue que el sueño también se apoderaría de él, y que su baño esperaría hasta la siguiente mañana.


End file.
